


consider the lilies

by Anonymous



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	consider the lilies

"I don't know why you're doing that," Childermass says, tapping his unlit and near empty pipe against the chair frame while staring up at the wallpaper where it meets Segundus's ceiling. 

"It _is_ relaxing," says John, with the merest hint of reproach, carefully pulling the needle to the longest length of his thread.

"Not that. The marriage bit," Childermass points out, and shifts his gaze to the fireplace.

No one is getting married, no.

John is the one who joins that strange and crooked, un-Christian ring they all form—or perhaps then, in a ring, all of them are. He is what Childermass appears to be, in a manner of speaking--one who, what is the euphemism of polite company? Prefers the company of men?

And Emma Wintertowne Pole, who does not hate him, he has learned has no interest in what would usually be considered her marital duties. She is in love (and reciprocated) with Arabella (please, Mr. Childermass, Arabella--but there's already another John, it's just Childermass), who is not out of love with Mr. Strange at all really, who, in turn, Childermass has eventually reckoned, tumultuously reciprocates Mr. Norrell's feelings towards him (but those all the same, messily, do not alter what there is and has been between Childermass and his employer) and then now Childermass cannot help it, he has got himself another magician, a humbler one, and John Segundus adores Emma in not quite a sisterly way, but one not directed towards a union, in any case, and she him.

But the design of the sampler John's embroidering is plainly to celebrate marriage.


End file.
